1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter device for motor vehicle engines, and more particularly to an engine starter device for three-wheeled or four-wheeled off-road motorcycles or motor vehicles with bar handles including a primary transmission having a neutral gear position and a secondary transmission having forward and reverse gear positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has proposed, in Japanese Patent Application No. 57-179779 (published on Apr. 19, 1984 as Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-69552), a motor vehicle transmission system for transmitting an engine power output to driven wheels through a primary transmission having a neutral gear position and a secondary transmission having forward and reverse gear positions.
In a motor vehicle with such a transmission system, it is preferable that the engine be started while the neutral gear position is selected in the primary transmission and the forward gear position is selected in the secondary transmission.